


Sokka's Conquests

by ShadowsByDay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Haru, Bottom!Zuko, Firebending Kink, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsByDay/pseuds/ShadowsByDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some shameless smut I felt like writing. Plot if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sokka x Jet

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 1, episode 10: "Jet."

Something was off about this guy, but Sokka couldn't exactly place his finger on what it was. He'd seen the way that his sister had looked at Jet, and he'd instantly decided that he didn't like the guy. It didn't help that he'd been uncomfortably yanked up into the tree fort. Aang and Katara were both starstruck, but Sokka wasn't buying it. His instincts were constantly pushing him, and he knew that he couldn't trust the tree-dweller.

Jet's speech hadn't impressed him in the slightest, and Sokka pushed himself up to his feet while saying, “Unfortunately, we have to leave tonight.”

There was no room in his tone for arguing as he walked away, his back firmly planted to the shaggy brunet.

“Sokka, you're kidding me! I need you on an important mission tomorrow!” Jet said, catching the tan-skinned warrior by surprise. He turned back in time to see a forlorn, half-smile on the paler boy's face.

Sokka's instincts were screaming at him not to trust Jet, but they were slowly getting quieter at the prospect of being useful for the first time in what felt like days. Against his better judgment, he found himself asking, “What mission?”

-oOo-

A few hours later, Sokka was staring up at the ceiling of the hut that Jet had loaned to him, Katara, and Aang. The starry sky was hidden to him, concealed by a layer of leafy branches and animal skins. He found himself missing the wide expanse of openness that reminded him of home.

But his mind had wandered lately, and home was the last thing on his mind. He wanted to fall asleep, but he was having difficulty with that, thanks to the raging hard-on his teenage body had decided to bless him with. He silently cursed his luck and rolled over, facing away from his sister and the avatar.

From past experience, he knew that it was impossible for himself to fall asleep while he was hard. Forcing himself to keep quiet, he allowed a hand to wander down his body and come to rest on his clothed cock, tenting the fabric of his underwear.

Dragging his fingers roughly along the rough fabric, he bit off a groan as the cloth moved against his overly-sensitive flesh.

Before he could tell himself to at least get out of the hut and away from the others, his underwear had slipped down and his hand had found it's way to the elongated dick, wrapped firmly around its length and pumping at a steady pace.

He was lost in the sensation and forcing himself to remain quiet, which was quite a difficult task. But he somehow managed to hear the rustle of the cloth that served as a door to their hut, and he paused in his ministrations to glance upwards. His heart nearly stopped when he realized that the shadowy form of Jet was in the doorway, staring at him with a smirk on his lips and a hungry look in his brown eyes.

Sokka covered himself as best he could, instantly missing the warmth of his hand as it was replaced with the chilly night air. His throbbing length was barely covered, but Jet kept his eyes trained on Sokka's blue orbs as he approached with no noise whatsoever.

“Want some help?” Jet whispered, voice barely discernible over the soft night breeze.

Sokka wanted to back up, but he knew that he had nowhere to go without waking up the others, and this was not a situation he wanted to be caught in. “What're you-” he started to say in a fierce whisper, but Jet knelt before him silently and covered Sokka's mouth with one hand. Jet leaned in close, his mouth only an inch away from Sokka's lips. His chocolaty eyes were barely visible in the low-lighting setting, but Sokka couldn't look away from them.

“Shh,” Jet said, his free hand traveling downwards to push Sokka's hand away from his aching erection. Sokka bit back a gasp as the brunet's warm breath gently brushed over his face, and then Jet's face was buried in Sokka's crotch.

His hand slipped away from the water tribe boy's mouth as he move downwards, and Sokka started to say something, but his whispered words were turned into a muffled groan as Jet's hot mouth covered the end of Sokka's cock.

His first instinct was to shove the other boy off of him, but then he lost all rational sense as Jet's tongue swiped over the tip, picking up the drops of pre-cum that had leaked out while he'd been masturbating. Jet ran his tongue from the base to the tip along the underside of Sokka's cock, and Sokka let his head fall back as another unintended moan fell from his lips.

A low chuckle rose from the back of Jet's throat, and the vibrations from the noise ran along Sokka's dick, making him unravel even more. The tanned boy frantically glanced over at his companions for any sign they'd heard the two boys so far, but neither Aang or Katara gave any sign that they were rousing.

His attention was jerked back to Jet as the scruffy boy gently ran his teeth against the surface of Sokka's hard dick.

Sokka meant to picture Suki giving him this kind of attention, but as he focused his pleasure-shaken gaze down to Jet he found that he couldn't replace the image of the brown-eyed boy's mouth full of his cock. The thought made him even harder, and he increased the pace of his ragged breathing to fight off the urge of another pleasured moan.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer, and it didn't help matters when Jet reached a hand up to fondle Sokka's balls while his tongue continued to skillfully manipulate his hardened length.

“Jet,” Sokka managed to whisper, and that was the only warning that the shorter-haired male got before a burst of hotness came from Sokka's dick.

Jet, for his part, didn't seem too surprised and milked Sokka for all he was worth, swallowing every drop of the milky cum. Sokka was panting hard and couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he shot his load down Jet's throat.

Aang muttered something incoherently and rolled over before going back to snoring, but Sokka barely noticed as he rode out his orgasm.

When he'd finished, Jet slowly pulled away, taking care to lick Sokka's now-soft dick clean. He pressed a gentle kiss to the head before he sat up and gazed down at the panting mess Sokka had been reduced to, lying spread eagle on the wooden floor of the hut.

The trademark grin quirked the edges of his lips up as he pushed himself up. Sokka watched as the leader of the Freedom Fighteres strode over to the cloth door of the hut, to tired to move from his spot on the floor.

Jet paused in the doorway and glanced over his shoulder, whispering, “Sleep tight.” Then he slipped out into the night, leaving no trace he'd ever been there in the first place.


	2. Sokka x Haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in season 3, episode 12: "The Western Air Temple."

Sokka had to admit, this air temple was awesome! The southern air temple had been pretty sweet, with it's secluded feeling high up in the sky with the fluffy cloud tops extending for miles in every direction and cutting them off from the rest of the world. But the western air temple? Downright sick! I mean, who could say they'd ever stood on an upside-down building?

He glanced around at where the assembled group had gone off to. Aang, Toph, and Katara were conversing in undertones near the fountain that Appa had landed near. The Duke and Teo were yelling happily, challenging each other to a race through the temple.

As Sokka's eyes shifted from the younger boys to Haru, he was startled to realize that the long-haired earthbender was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. Now that Sokka looked back, he realized that Haru had been watching him basically the entire way to the temple.

Haru sent Sokka a tentative smile and followed after The Duke and Teo. Sokka raised an eyebrow, but turned back to the Gaang.

Aang tried to run off after the group going exploring, but Katara stopped him and said, “You guys go. I think we need to talk about some things.” 

“Why can't I go?” Aang whined.

“We need to decided what we're going to do now. And since you're the avatar, maybe you should be a part of this,” she assured him.

He huffed, but leaned on a piece of fallen rubble and grumbled, “Fair enough. So, what's the new plan?”

“Well, if you ask me,” Sokka interjected, sitting down on a stone facing Aang, “the new plan is the old plan! You just need to master all four elements and confront the Firelord before the comet comes.”

“Oh, yeah, that's great!” Aang sneered. “No problem, I'll just do that!”

Toph sighed, and the conversation proceeded to turn into an argument over firebending teachers. Before it could progress very far, Aang proclaimed that he was going to explore the temple and took off on his glider, leaving the other three behind.

-oOo-

Sokka was crouched over the fire, warming up his hands as Katara cooked some rice for the group to eat for dinner. The atmosphere was tense after a confrontation with Zuko and another argument over firebending masters. Toph had stormed off an hour ago, and nobody had seen her since. Teo, The Duke, and Haru had come back a little while ago and were all being rather quiet, sensing that something had happened.

None of them wanted to ask about it, though, and set up their bedrolls instead.

Sokka suddenly felt someone staring at him and glanced up, catching Haru staring at him once more. The earthbender blushed noticeably when Sokka's blue eyes met his emerald ones and looked away. The water tribe warrior didn't call him out on it, but he felt a stirring in his lower stomach at the thought of the handsome male watching him.

Dinner passed by in a rush, during which Sokka noticed Haru staring at him again. He tried not to think anything of it, but the fact he was being checked out made him pleased and slightly aroused.

Sokka finished off he last few bites of rice and cleared his throat. “Hey, Haru, can I talk to you for a second?”

The brunet visibly swallowed, but nodded and stood up. Sokka gestured for him to follow to an area a ways away from the group that was out of earshot. The warmth was left behind as they left the circle of firelight, but all that was on Sokka's mind was the impending conversation.

“What's up?” Haru asked, and Sokka thought he spied a slight blush crawling up the earthbender's neck and cheeks. He also clenched one fist nervously, but quickly relaxed the appendage.

“So, I noticed you've been lookin' at me,” Sokka started, leaning on a pillar that separated them from the rest of the group. He was trying to go for smooth, but the words somehow slipped out on their own and he felt like smashing his head against the stone behind him.

The blush on Haru's cheeks intensified, and he looked at the ground in an ashamed manner. “Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to be creepy, honestly. I'll stop now.”

Haru turned away and started to walk back to the group, looking glum, but Sokka reached out and grabbed Haru's wrist, mentally cursing himself.

“No, wait. I didn't mean it like that!” Sokka blabbed. Haru glanced at him with an eyebrow raised, and Sokka released the boy's hand. “Um. I just thought... maybe you might be... interested?” His tone was cautious, and the idea of his forehead against the stone pillar was starting to sound like a better option.

A small smile found it's way to Haru's lips, and he said in a quiet voice, “Yeah, I am. After what you just said, I thought maybe you weren't...”

Sokka sighed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “Yeah, well, I suck at these kinds of things, apparently.”

Haru slowly approached him, giving Sokka the time to back out if he wanted to. But Sokka gave Haru an inviting smile, and then the earthbender's lips were on Sokka's. The kiss was gentle, and Sokka found himself moving his lips animatedly against Haru's. He expected himself to be wary of this sort of thing after what happened to Yue and his brief time with Suki, but Haru was warm and inviting and tasted like the salty rice he'd just eaten.

The kiss began to get deeper, and Haru ran his tongue along Sokka's bottom lip, seeking entrance. The warrior allowed it, and their tongues wrapped around each other, battling for dominance. Sokka was vaguely aware of the stone pillar digging into his back, but his attention was quickly drawn to the fact that his cock was swelling.

He wasn't the only one, seeing as Haru's dick was pressing into Sokka's thigh. Sokka shifted his hips slightly, and the motion ground their dicks together, causing them to break the kiss and groan in sync.

Sokka was then aware of the fact that all of the others were just around the corner, and that he and Haru would get caught red-handed if any of them were to take a few steps away from the fire. Haru moved a hand downwards to the tent in Sokka's pants, tentatively palming the sensitive bulge there. Sokka moaned at the sensation, pressing into the earthbender's hands. He knew that they needed to move then.

Sokka gently pushed Haru away and caught sight of his confused expression. “Not here,” Sokka muttered, jerking his head towards where the rest of the group was. Understanding bloomed across Haru's face, and the two of them made their way to a secluded chamber away from the main campsite.

The instant the door had swung shut behind them, they were on each other again. Their mouths found one another while Haru's hand ran over Sokka's clothed dick once more. Sokka shuddered and guided Haru down onto the stone bench that was pushed up against the wall. He was quick to pull Haru's shirt and pants off and toss them into a random corner, more interested in the other boy's cock than the scrap of fabric.

Haru made sure that Sokka was quickly shed of his own cloths as well, and the tanned boy shivered as the chilly night air caressed his skin. Sokka leaned down, laying the full length of his body on top of Haru's, who had his back to the bench. The contact of their skin provided some warmth, and their dicks rested against each other. Haru wrapped his arms around Sokka's neck and pulled him down for another, deep kiss. As their mouths moved together, Sokka began to move against the other boy, thrusting and rubbing their cocks to the point where they were both breathing hard and moaning softly.

A few moments passed, and then Haru pulled back slightly, whispering, “Sokka, I want you to fuck me.”

Sokka all but stopped moving and focused his gaze down at the boy underneath him, splayed out on the bench with his long brown hair falling off of the sides and his intense green eyes staring solely at him. His dick stirred a little at the thought of Haru being only his in this moment, and Sokka took in a shaky breath.

“Yes,” Sokka whispered lustfully. “But, you're gonna have to tell me what to do.”

He could feel his face warm up in embarrassment. Haru gave a quiet chuckle at Sokka's confession and then leaned up to kiss him again.

“No worries, I can teach you,” the earthbender replied quietly.

With that, he began to shift under Sokka, pulling his legs up and out from between where they'd been pinned between Sokka's. With a bit of fancy maneuvering, Haru threw his legs over Sokka's shoulders, giving the water tribe warrior a good view of his swollen balls and tight hole. He gently pulled one of Sokka's hands to his mouth and began to suck on his fingers, and Sokka shifted his weight onto the one hand resting on the bench above Haru's shoulder.

Haru ran his tongue between each finger, maintaining eye contact with Sokka the entire time. Both boys were breathing harder than usual and had flushed cheeks to match their messy hair. After a moment, Haru pulled the hand out of his mouth with a pop, and Sokka's eyes studied the trail of saliva that connected his dripping fingers to Haru's full lips. Then Haru guided Sokka's hand downward, coming to a stop at his hole.

“You've gotta stretch me out, Sokka,” he mumbled, letting go of Sokka's hand. “Otherwise there's no way you'll fit inside me.”

Sokka nodded and gently pushed his first finger into Haru's puckered entrance, watching as Haru let his head drop to the stone bench and give a low groan at the feeling. Sokka began to wiggle his finger around, pumping it in and out for a few moments before adding another finger.

When he'd gotten three fingers moving at a steady pace, Haru stopped him and panted, “That should be good enough. C'mere.”

He removed his legs from Sokka's shoulders and pushed Sokka up into a sitting position before descending onto Sokka's dick. The warrior groaned in surprise as Haru wrapped his lips around the cock and sucked long and hard, trying to get a good layer of saliva onto Sokka's throbbing length.

The feeling of Haru's tongue running the length of his cock made Sokka go even harder, and he had to fight to stay balanced on the skinny bench. Thankfully the others were a ways away, so he didn't need to keep his pleased groans quiet.

When Haru pulled away, Sokka blinked at the loss of warmth. His heartbeat was loud in his ears, but his breathing was louder. Haru let his back connect with the bench again and lifted his legs once more. Sokka gently grasped his ankles and leaned over the other boy, guiding his legs to rest on his shoulders for the second time.

Their eyes met and Haru gave a singe nod, which Sokka took as an invitation to push the head of his cock against the earthbender's hole. He moved slowly to avoid hurting Haru. Even though he'd just stretched the boy out, it was a fight to get himself fully sheathed in Haru. When he had managed to sink in up to his balls, Haru quietly gasped and asked Sokka to give him a moment.

The tanned boy nodded and placed one hand on Haru's shoulder while he focused on the feeling of being squeezed by the boy's tight muscles. It only took Haru a moment to adjust to Sokka's size, and then he was breathlessly asking Sokka to move.

Sokka rolled his hips experimentally, drawing similar noises from both boys at the friction that the movement created. The water tribe boy began to pump into Haru, slowly at first, but then gaining speed.

“You're so tight,” Sokka hissed quietly, loving the feeling. Haru's only answer was a pleasured groan.

The sound of flesh on flesh echoed around the darkened chamber, and Haru began to slide against the slick bench in time with Sokka's thrusts. Sokka let his knees take all of his weight as he hooked his arms around Haru's shoulders and pulled the boy closer to him, sinking further into Haru at the motion. The head of his cock found Haru's prostate then, making Haru cry out. Sokka grit his teeth as Haru tensed around him, but sought out his prostate on the next few, hard thrusts as well.

That was enough to make Haru come undone, and he shot thick ropes of cum onto his and Sokka's chests while letting out pleased yells. Sokka's following thrusts were erratic, and then he was cumming as well, groaning at the feeling.

After they'd both emptied themselves, they remained in their positions, panting, shaking slightly, and grinning tiredly at one another. Sokka slowly pulled out of Haru and helped him get his legs down to a normal level. The sticky white substance coating their chests made Sokka wonder how nice it would be to be a waterbender in some instances, but the feeling of Haru's hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, pulled his mind back down to earth and the two boys exchanged a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, and it's Zuko!


	3. Sokka x Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in season 3, episode 18: "Sozin's Comet Part 1: The Phoenix King."

Sokka knew this feeling. He was on the receiving end again. Someone was eye-fucking him.

He glanced around the room of the abandoned lodge that sat on Ember Island, ignoring the scorch marks on the walls and floor that Zuko and Aang's fight had created earlier. Aang had taken off for his room, mulling over what he was going to do about the Firelord. Katara was talking with Toph in an undertone, and Suki was finishing off her bowl of noodles. That left Zuko, who was pointedly staring at the wall with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Sokka was still slightly tired from their Melon-Lord exercise from earlier, but that didn't mean his senses were any duller. He knew something was up with Zuko, and he was willing to bet that Zuko had been eyeing him the same way Haru had been at the air temple.

Zuko looked back up at that moment, and his bright, gold eyes made contact with Sokka's brilliant blue ones. Sokka flushed slightly, and then he shot a grin at Zuko. Zuko gave him a hooded, suggestive glance in return, and then got up and walked outside. Through the window, Sokka could see him walk into the trees that surrounded the house.

Sokka contemplated following him for a moment, and his lower regions were certainly interested, but then he was reminded that his girlfriend was sitting right next to him. He shot her a glance, and she met his eyes.

“Is something wrong?” she asked.

He shook his head and looked back towards the window. “No, I'm just thinking.”

She followed his gaze over to the outside world, where the moon and stars were the only sources of light. Then she gave a hlaf-smile.

“It's okay, Sokka. I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other,” Suki assured him. “Honestly, I don't feel like we fit together anyways. Nothing against you, I promise. We just... don't belong together.” She smiled, and then lightly pushed his shoulder. “Go get 'em, tiger.”

Sokka sent her a soft smile and said, “Thanks, Suki.” He gave her a light peck on the cheek and took off for the grove of trees that Zuko had run off into.

Sokka's eyes darted around, looking for any sign as to where the firebender had disappeared to. His eyes weren't used to the darkness of the wood, though, and Zuko pounced before Sokka could pinpoint his location. The golden-eyed male used his sneak attack to his advantage, pinning Sokka to a tree. 

Zuko hovered tantalizingly close, his lips a hair's breadth away from Sokka's. The tribal boy was too froze to lean forward and cover the remaining distance, but Zuko pulled away before Sokka could recover. Sokka went to take a step forward, but it was then he realized that Zuko had tied him to the tree behind him.

“Wha...? Zuko, no fair!” he whined, straining against the bindings.

Zuko gave Sokka a teasing smirk and leaned in to kiss the dark-skinned male roughly, nipping at his bottom lip. The kiss quickly turned into a clashing of tongues and teeth, while Zuko's hand inched its way down Sokka's firm chest. It paused at his nipples, gingery tweaking one and pulling on it. Sokka moaned into their kiss, beginning to pant into Zuko's hot mouth.

He was distinctly aware of his cock stirring with interest, growing hard in a matter of seconds. Sokka strained against the ropes binding him to the tree, unable to help thrusting his hips towards Zuko.

The banished prince smirked, and his hand slid lower. It entered the waistband of Sokka's pants and snuck downwards slowly enough that Sokka believed he was being tortured. He groaned again and pushed his pelvis further towards his captor. Zuko gave a low chuckle that had the hairs on the back of Sokka's neck standing on end.

Then his hand came into contact with Sokka's aching length, drawing a lusty moan from the bound boy. Zuko began to palm him, and Sokka's breath became shorter and shallower.

Zuko suddenly pulled his hand away, and Sokka gave an unhappy whine. The firebender ripped Sokka's pants down, leaving them abandoned around his ankles. Then Zuko sunk down to his knees and took Sokka's entire length in his mouth in one, swift movement.

The strangled noise that left Sokka's throat wasn't describable, and the feeling of Zuko's warm mouth around his straining dick made Sokka's knees give out entirely. The ropes were now the only things holding Sokka's weight, and they began to strain under it. Even with the sensations of Zuko's tongue running from the base to the head of his cock, Sokka managed a smile and started to work his way free of them.

He slowly let his feet take his weight again, letting out the occasional, pleasured noise to keep Zuko from getting suspicious. He also kicked off his pants, letting them fall somewhere to the side. A smile found its way to his lips as he felt the ropes loosen entirely and fall to the ground.

Getting his breath back under control to the best of his abilities, Sokka grabbed Zuko's shoulders and hauled him up, surprising the prince. Sokka suppressed a moan at the loss of Zuko's mouth around his dick, but he had better plans for the boy.

Zuko let out a surprised noise as he was manhandled face-first into the tree he'd bound Sokka to, but Sokka paid no mind to him. Instead, he used one hand to hold Zuko in place while the other pulled down Zuko's pants and underclothes in a fluid motion. This presented Zuko's pale, smooth ass to him, and Zuko peered over his shoulder at Sokka, golden eyes hooded and heavy with lust.

Sokka used one finger to circle the other boy's tight asshole, enjoying the noises that Zuko created.

“Oil... in my pocket,” Zuko managed say between breaths.

Sokka forced himself to fumble with the discarded article of clothing for a moment, reluctant to leave the current object of his affections alone. He quickly came across the desired object, though, and turned back to Zuko, who'd made himself more comfortable against the rough bark of the tree.

The warrior poured some of the oil onto his dick and lightly massaged it on to save himself time later, and then he dabbed a bit more onto his fingers before proceeding to stretch Zuko out. He pumped a single finger into Zuko's hole slowly at first, but with increasing speed.

Zuko's moans increased in volume as Sokka added another finger, and then a third. Before long, Zuko was forcefully grinding himself backwards against Sokka's hand, begging for more.

“Take me,” he groaned, and that as all the invitation that Sokka needed.

The darker-skinned boy lined the head of his cock up with Zuko's stretched asshole and slowly pushed in, letting out please, strangled noises as the tight muscles surrounded his cock in a way that nothing else could quite compare to.

He gave Zuko a moment to adjust to the size difference, and then the firebender was pushing back against him, ignoring the way that the tree's bark pressed against his cheek.

Sokka began to thrust into Zuko, liking the mewling noises that his old enemy was creating. A vague thought of the irony of the situation crossed his mind, remembering how Zuko had tied his sister to a tree once. A ghost of a smirk crossed his lips at the imagined expression Katara would be giving him if she knew what they were doing.

His train of thought was quickly brought back to their current situation, and Sokka gained an interesting idea. Pulling out of Zuko, he ignored the firebender's whine at the sudden loss. Sokka spun Zuko around so that his back was pressed into the tree instead of his face. Using the tree as a balancing force, Sokka pushed Zuko upwards so that his ankles could wrap around the blue-eyed boy's waist. The motion also rubbed their cocks together, drawing similar noises from both parties.

Sokka quickly found his way back to Zuko's entrance, pushing in roughly with little warning. Zuko groaned at this, partly from pain and partly from pleasure. Sokka began to thrust again, moving a bit more erratically than he had been before. With the new angle, he managed to hit Zuko's prostate with every thrust, and both boys were becoming undone at a fast rate.

Zuko let his eyes flutter shut as his head dropped and he took in a deep breath. When he released the air, a thin jet of flame spewed from his mouth, running between the boys' chests and stomachs before sputtering out at their groins. The flame was warm, but it didn't hurt either one of them. Sokka found it strangely erotic, and Zuko shot him a pleasure-filled smirk.

He did the motion again, and Sokka found himself spiraling out of control rapidly. His dick spasmed once before shooting his load into Zuko's ass. At the same moment, Zuko came his cum shooting up and leaving trails of white on their chests and stomachs.

They remained in that position for a few moments, panting in ecstasy. Then they met each other's eyes and shared a grin, with Sokka leaning in to capture Zuko's lips once more.

He was going to have to take advantage of Zuko like this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we've reached the end. Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Let me know, and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> My first-ever published lemon. Let me know what you think!


End file.
